


The King and I

by Piff



Series: Bye Bye Birdy [14]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen, Jack is a prince, Pitch said so, but costumes are terrific, formal clothes are awful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 18:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piff/pseuds/Piff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Formal clothes are bad, costume clothes are good. There might not be much of a difference, but it's the thought that counts! In other news, Jack gets invited to a party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Every year, the Guardians threw a small private party for a select few of the ‘greater’ legends. It was a high honor indeed to receive an invitation on the thick paper with fancy writing. That is, it was an honor to those who weren’t a young child unable to sit still and hated formal clothes. Formal clothes that were always clearly addressed as 'required'. And that was if the insult of inviting the child and not the parent also could be overlooked.

Jack stopped bothering to open the letters, tossing them onto the Library’s hearth for kindling. He’d already dumped off this year’s gift (Grand Theft Auto 5, which even if Jack HAD a gaming system and electricity, Pitch would have put his foot down with a thunderous NOT ON YOUR LIFE! about) at a local children’s charity center. 

He threw himself onto the couch, the best couch in the world, the comfiest couch to be found in the universe, it was The Couch. “Why does North keep dropping of Christmas Presents? I thought it was supposed to be things I wanted, like if I wrote a letter to the North Pole asking for a puppy.”

“Mmmmm…” It sounded like a rhetorical question. And Pitch wouldn’t have answered it even if not. Pitch glared at the bookcase, hand lingering on the spine of thick, leather bound book of Poe. “Jack, if you cannot file your things according to the system, I will remove them completely. Peter Pan clearly belongs over on the B shelf. It is by author, not by title.”

“Peter Pan didn’t write it?”

“No. He did not.”

“…anyways. I’ve never written a letter to North as Santa Claus. I don’t need toys; I have the Nightmares, and the flock. You. The books. Why can’t he ever send me a nice big book? Do children not read anymore?” Jack stretched out till he somehow managed to take up the entire couch all by himself. It was a big couch but apparently not big enough. 

“Modern children would read more if their parents did not insist on watering down all their literature,” grumbled the Nightmare King. OF COURSE some stories would frighten children, they were supposed to! No one enjoyed a good classic fairytale anymore.

“AND,” arms waving over Jack’s head now and ignoring Pitch, “he keeps inviting me to his party. With the fancy clothes and shoes thing? Why does he want me there so bad? I don’t LIKE shoes. What do people do at a party anyways? Wear itchy clothes and eat weird food?”

Pitch paused in shelving another book in the proper spot. “You have been to celebrations Jack; it is all the same more or less.”

“Yeah but... those are free-for-all parties. No one cares if you go to those. What do you do at a REAL party that people specifically want you to come for?”

 

***********

 

Every year the ‘lesser’ legends threw their own party, eyes rolling at the pedestal Guardians. Technically this was one of those ‘free-for-all’ parties Jack had mentioned as everyone got an invitation but... having the paper in hand with his own name on it seemed to make a big difference to the boy. Pitch wondered how Jack had missed out before now; even Pitch had gotten invitations to the large gathering.

…he decided not to think about it too hard, it would only upset him. And Jack. 

‘It’s a -costume- party Pitch, you have to dress up!”

“No.”

“It’ll be fun!”

“No.”

“I’ll wear shoes!”

“No, you won’t.”

“…okay, I’d prob’ly get rid of them soon as your back was turned.”

“I am not wearing a costume Jack.”

“What if it wasn’t really a costume, just... cool clothes?”

“Such as?”

“Well... there are all those stories about you being a space pirate…”

“Definitely not.”

“The Nightmare King?” Jack’s hands froze mid-motion as if suddenly having a heavy thought. Pitch was all but ready to make a joke about the steam rising from Jack’s ears when “...if you’re the King of Fear, does that make me the Prince?” Jack seemed to roll this question around in his head after saying it aloud. It did make sense but... Jack? A prince?

Pitch smiled slowly. “The Nightmare King and his Fearling Prince. That is both a wonderful idea, and a correct assumption Jack.” Pitch could just imagine the expressions on the other spirits faces with Jack dressed as a true Fearling Prince.

Pitch of course would never make the attempt to make Jack into one, but still. The expressions would be –lovely-. 

Jack however had no idea about that can of worms, nose wrinkling as he moved on to the next extremely important question of “Princes’ wear COMFY clothing, don’t they?”


	2. Chapter 2

The happiest little falling star on the planet was currently making a twirling motion with his hand at Jack, beaming widely as the boy spun around obediently.

While no one had ever combined the words ‘Naïve’ and “Pitch Black’ before, had the King really thought he could shake two respectable costumes out of thin air for a party in five days?

Seriously Pitch? Sandy despaired of him sometimes. 

Good thing his bestest friend ever was the one and only Sandman, he had –connections-, and more than delighted to help. More. Than. Delighted.

Moon help them all.

 

***********

 

Before that, it had been one simple question that put a halt to the anticipated fun.

“…what if they don’t like me?”

Pitch looked up from his tweaking of the thick black cloak, making it drape properly over Jack’s shoulders. Shadows were the easiest thing to manipulate for Pitch, and what was better suited for a Fearling Prince outfit than shadows?

Jack chewed on his lower lip, eyes flicking up to meet Pitch’s, then back down.

“What if they don’t like me?”

“Why wouldn’t they?”

“Well... people already think I’m a hassle... and it’s a costume and a really cool idea and it’d be fun to be a Prince even if just for fun but… what if they.. . If they think…”

“If they think it true?”

“Yeah.”

Pitch hesitated. He’d been thinking of that exact same thing but much more gleefully in his mind. He was the Nightmare King, he enjoyed scaring people. Yet he had not considered it from Jack’s point of view, of being the focus of that fear and the reactions of the Spirits at the party just upon seeing him. For all that the boy was a bundle of enthusiasm and happiness, Pitch was very aware of how fragile Jack was underneath it.

He removed the inky cloak and tossed it to the side, where it melted back into the shadows. “I think it is time we paid Sanderson a visit, don’t you Jack?”

Pitch regretted his words later, said so easily and without thought. Sanderson may look sweet and innocent with all that golden cheer but he was –diabolical-.

 

***********

 

Jack finished his spinning for Sandy, smiling just as brightly. He loved it! Nothing he would wear every day (maybe) but for the most part Jack couldn’t have been more pleased with it. 

It was the very definition of simplicity, but once Jack had realized just how many layers a Princely costume could have and all the finicky trim and details, he was just fine with simple. Simple simple simple. The shirt was long sleeved with tiny white buttons closing it snugly over Jack’s collar, no cuffs on the end of the sleeves but instead widened out like bells. The pants stopped above the ankle, and instead of being bound close with cord, it had another tidy row of buttons to do the job. A silver belt around Jack’s slender hips and that was the base of his costume. Simple.

Then there was the hooded scarf. The hood that had Jack drooling all over it for ages before even putting it on and then drooled some more. It was a soft, deep blue and knit out of the softest material Jack had felt in his life. It settled over his head with a low peak and the ends wrapped around his neck like a hug, dangling down his back to his knees. A sparkly scarf. Among the thread making up the hood were tiny crystal beads to make it glitter and shine under the light and Jack –loved- it. The beads were thick on the hem of the hood around Jack’s face and down towards the bottom of the scarf ends and it was the best thing Jack had ever worn. 

He might never take the hood off again.

Jack pulled the piece wrapped around his neck up over his mouth and nose and just reveled in the softness. Amazing what people could do with rabbit fur of all things! …what would Pooka fur feel like? He dismissed the thought.

If Sandy was disappointed by not being able to slather Jack with lace and buttons and fur and hand-tooled leather boots that were sitting just over there waiting to be put on... He didn’t show it. Clapping his hands together he shooed Jack off cheerfully. The clapping turned into a rubbing of the palms as he pivoted and looked Pitch over. 

“Whatever it is that has you looking like that Sanderson, no.”

Yes.

Sandy got to work.

 

*********** 

 

Jack was fascinated with the tiny lamp Sandy had attached to the end of his staff; a delicate thing made of silver wire and tiny crystals and gave off a gentle light. It lit the path wonderfully, since they were stuck walking to the designated party grounds. He didn’t understand the look Pitch had given Sandy when noticing it, but Jack thought it was great. Not as lovely as his favorite new hood ever but... pretty enough.

And the look could have been because of Pitch’s outfit, Jack would have had to been deaf to miss all the arguing over THAT. It was kind of like listening to a cat having a bath. Pitch refused to don anything that might make him look ridiculous, Sandy refused to let Pitch just wear his robe with a crown.

And Pitch said he wouldn’t dress as a pirate!

HA! Sandy was –boss-.

For all that Jack’s outfit could have been called boring (except for the hood, do NOT dis the hood) Pitch’s was the complete opposite in every way. Stark black for one; the pants, the high-necked shirt, the black-on-black embroidered coat with the lace jabot and cuffs... The boots. The only bits of color were the golden buttons and buckle of his belt, from which a sword should have been hung but Sandy had only wagged a finger at Pitch. 

Nope.

When Pitch had argued he could do his own outfit if it was just going to be black, Sandy had ignored him and stuffed the Captain’s Hat over his cranky head.

Jack had taken one look at the long, white fluffy feather bobbing from the hatband and started giggling like a loon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, describing clothing? I'd rather leave it to your imaginations next time. Probably will. Coming up with an outfit that is interesting yet what the character would actually WEAR? Gah. 
> 
> I would have loved to make Jack up as a Fearling Prince and dark and evil looking but.. It just didn't sit right with him. He wants people to LIKE him after all, not worry that he was some tortured soul in need of rescue. And he doesn't like shoes and doesn't like complicated clothes and Pitch had a hard enough time making him change out of his hoody... Maybe later. 
> 
> However Pitch does make an awesome Pirate King, and wouldn't weird people out by looking too much like General Kozmosis. He


	3. Chapter 3

Pitch was in the middle of a discussion with the tall, pale man in the suit when he felt Jack wiggle up under his arm. Didn’t even break stride in his sentence as he comfortably pulled the boy against him with an arm across Jack’s collar. 

“It’s amazing what humans can do when they are without entertainment, and I have to admire how well you’ve gone with the idea. And since horror stories are one of the most spread around types of fiction, I can very well see you sticking around for some time.”

Pitch propped his chin on the soft, fluffy hood Jack wore. He didn’t really think about it, just moved automatically. It was always more attention-consuming when talking with a being who could only speak with telepathy, especially if the other couldn’t make the words clear and Pitch had to translate the vague ideas popping into his head. Made talking with Sandy’s picture-talk a joy.

Other than that it was just nice to talk to someone whose job was also to inspire fear, if on a much smaller and much deadlier scale. 

“It’s almost absurd,” he mused aloud. “Slaughtering those who believe in you because they believe too much.”

Much, much deadlier. But still, had to admire the guy. An infant really, disregarding his form, around for only a couple years. Maybe if those who believed now began to fade away, Pitch could lure the tall, thin man into working for him. Delegate. Was certainly terrifying enough.

Feeling Jack get fidgety Pitch tilted the boy’s head back to look at his Sprite’s face. “Are you having fun? Or has Hollow abandoned you for the sweets table once again?”

Prying his eyes off the blank, perfectly smooth, featureless face of the tall man, Jack grinned up at Pitch. “Nah, Hollow fell asleep and his Mother took him home. But uhh... the Snow Queen wants to talk to you. Before we leave. Don’t have to leave right now, I don’t want to leave, but she wants to talk to you before we do. Later.”

“I see.”

“Yeah. But don’t worry, that’s later. Since we’re not leaving. For a while longer. So I’ll uhh... Go talk to some other people. Have you seen the Swan Maidens? I’ll just… go. Bye!”

As Jack slipped away, sparkling scarf flapping behind him, Pitch wondered just how many sweets Jack had eaten this night. Glancing at the tall, thin man in the suit, Pitch just shrugged.

 

***********

 

After locating Jack and finding him blissfully surrounded by a bunch of feather-bedecked young women, Pitch let him be and strolled around the meadow looking for the Snow Queen who had so politely asked for his time. He was amazed by how few of the Spirits around didn’t look more alarmed when seeing Pitch, but then these were not the Guardians and bent on making his life hell for doing his job. Guardians of the Children his a-

Ahah! There she was, with her great Polar bear guard and companion. Pitch may have been dressed exactly like himself with more of flair, but he was not the only one. Many of the older Spirits were dressed as their exaggerated selves. It was the younger, more playful set that decked out in the gaudy, ridiculous gear.

Pitch the Pirate King swept his hat off his head in a low bow to the Snow Queen with her mantel of pure ice and spiked crown. “My Lady Snow, how pleasant to see you after all this time.” He took her hand as he straightened and kissed the back of it gently, for never let it be said Pitch did not know how to treat a lady. “I have heard you wanted to speak with me?”

“I do, if you wouldn’t mind…?” gesturing to the area beside her, ice flowing from her own chair to create another. Another wave of her hand and she shooed off the tiny ice-fairies and handmaids. She waited until he was sitting before continuing.

“I don’t suppose I have much authority here, unable as I was to guide him myself, but could I ask your intentions with the Winter Sprite Jack Frost?”

Pitch had to laugh a little. “Wish the Guardians were so polite in asking, I might have actually told them. Have you heard about their foolishness?”

“Yes, it was quite the topic among the gossips. I’ll admit that is why I waited until now to ask you myself, since I thought it would not be taken as well were I to also make demands, considering…”

“Considering you also left him on his own?”

Pursing her lips together, “my castle is not the place for a child, not for one such as Frost. It was kinder of me to set him free than to chain him to my solitude.”

“When I found him, had had forgotten how to speak. Instead, he chattered like a little sparrow until I thought him brain damaged. It was years, Lady Snow, before he was speaking English with ease.”

“…I suppose I could have done better.”

“You should have.”

Neither was willing to speak after that.

 

***********

 

“They said,” stumbling and Pitch having to catch him by the arm, “they said I could teach them to skate, if I promised not to freeze –everything-.” 

“Mmhmm,” guiding the boy down the path. The celebration had been carefully zoned with protection spells for good reason, but that meant everyone had to walk in and out of the field on their own feet. No special skills allowed.

“Swans need a lot of water not frozen to live on, s’why I never saw them before.”

“Mmhmm.”

“Swans are so –pretty-,” Jack sighed and nearly fell flat on his face when he accidently closed his eyes. 

Pitch caught him again, wondering he should just pick Jack up and carry him before bones were broken. He’d already be doing so but... Jack had protested in the name of Dignity to not be carried off like a sleepy infant.

It amused Pitch to think Jack cared about something such as Dignity after being found drooling all over a Swan Maiden’s feathery cape. Literally. The child had fallen asleep some time after the fireworks.

It had been under a chorus of ‘awwwww, do you have to?’s when claiming his Sprite from their hands, the whole dozen identically clad as ballerinas from (what else) Swan Lake.

Yes, he had to. The New Year had come, the fireworks and displays had been lovely, the Spirits still celebrating had moved on to consuming as much drink as was possible. It was time to leave. 

It had been... enjoyable. Surprisingly so. He didn’t remember quite so many people being willing to stop and converse the last few times he’d been out but.. he was sure it was Jack’s fault. He made the Bogey man look –friendly-. Dratted child.

Who was falling asleep while walking.

The third time Jack took a misstep and almost fell to the ground, Pitch just shook his head and made sure the boy had a firm grip on his staff. The irritating lamp attached to it was snuffed out at least. Once sure Jack would not drop the stick, he picked the boy up and carried him in his arms. They might actually make it home in one piece now.

Jack dropped his head onto Pitch’s shoulder with a sleepy whine of complaint but was otherwise silent. And soon asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

It was not until Jack came wandering into the Library rubbing his eyes and wearing his usual clothes that Pitch noticed the feathers. He’d not seen them last night when he’d left Jack in his snow-pile nest, but then the boy had refused to unlatch himself from his new hood.

Tiny white feathers had been braided into Jack’s hair, the plaits barely more than a couple hairs each. Not very many and mainly to either side of Jack’s face but... Pitch had to stare a moment. Then realized ALL of Jack’s hair had been gathered into tiny braids, regardless of only a few carrying feathers.

“….what?”

Jack threw himself onto the couch, or The Couch as Jack had decided it was called, with the careless flop of a teenager. 

“Your new hairstyle is intriguing. Did you do it yourself?”

“Oh! No. Clarise did it. Isn’t it cool? I was admiring the feathers and Laili had some loose ones she didn’t need and Maeva thought it would look pretty in braids.” Jack tried to pull a tiny braid forward enough to look at it without yanking an equally tiny feather loose. “Not... too pretty though, right? Kinda dreadlocky?”

“I can’t even begin to see how you can tell one maiden apart from her sisters, one the same as the next. And no, it looks fine Jack. Not ‘too pretty’ at all.” Lips twitching, “perhaps if you added a few beads from your hood…”

The boy gave him a dirty look. He pointed a finger at the tall, gloom-colored man. “Don’t think I didn’t notice the marigold on your hat! –Very- pretty that was.”

“Hush child, I’m reading.”

“Ah huh, that’s what I thought.”

Jack smugly crossed his arms under his chin. Wriggled a little. Squirmed some. “…they do NOT look exactly alike! Clarise has the curliest hair, and Laili has the bluest eyes. Maeva and Delphine both have freckles but Maeva has one right at the corner of her left eye. Bernadette doesn’t have any freckles at all, and... Well. You can’t even tell the –sparrows- apart. Of course you’d think they look alike.” 

“Jack. Go find Sanderson and tell him how well his costume designs had been received.”

“The sun just came up.”

“It’s midnight somewhere. Go.”

 

***********

 

“You should have SEEN them Sandy! They were all dressed up in feathers and... frilly... stuff, like dancers but still swans. Dancing Swans! Have you ever seen their feather cloaks? I want one! Not to turn into a bird but it just looks so COOL.”

Sandy had not been toooo difficult to find, merely go where it was just getting to be really dark and had lots of kids and it was a snap! Well no, but Jack had Wind to help and it went pretty well. Only took a couple hours.

Whatever.

He’d found Sandy! And Sandy was happily listening to Jack chatter even if he couldn’t shut up about the Swan Maidens.

Sandy grinned. Puppy love was so sweet. 

“Pitch made friends too, though one is this really creepy, really tall, really thin guy with no face. Seriously! No. Face. How does he even SEE without a face? Or breath? The guy doesn’t breath! I think he’s dead. Did you know nymphs wear clothes out of plants? Sorta. Pitch wouldn’t let me go talk to them but I think it was because of the goat men. I never knew there were so many different kinds of spirits and people out there! I’ve only seen a few since I have winter things to do and a lot of them are very non-winter.”

Speaking of breathing... Sandy made a few exaggerated movements to remind Jack to do so. 

“Did I like it? Of course I liked it! Hollow was there and it was easier to wander around with someone my age. I think he’s my age. Maybe a little younger. Can’t really tell cause he always wears the masks. …I think he’s a he. He’s kind of a jerk sometimes but then Pitch can be to but still fun to hang around.”

Sandy was so glad he knew how to multitask. Keeping track of Jack’s chatter and the dreams and where he was going on his little cloud of golden sand AND keep Jack from falling off as he bounced around? Not his usual night. 

But worth knowing Jack had had such a good time.

“…what do you bring a Swan Maiden when you visit?”

And then there was that. 

Sandy laughed as he held up a golden flower, gleefully wondering how Pitch was going to handle Jack’s first crush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little short perhaps, but I thought there should be after-party reactions. Just a couple. Jack is going to find the biggest and prettiest flowers ever for his visit to the Swan Maidens :D
> 
> Slenderman is -terrifying- by the way, and Pitch should have him over for tea someday.
> 
> And now we'll go back to silly ones-hots while I chew on the incoming of Baby Tooth :D


End file.
